extraheresyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Eater
Sin Eaters are the chosen and sanctified warriorexecutioners in the service of an Inquisitor who follows the Radical Oblationist creed. These grim men and women have been trusted with the truth of Oblationism: that the ways of the warp, alien and heretic are paths to utter damnation, but that a few pure servants of the Emperor must tread those paths and walk willingly into damnation if all are to be saved. Having accepted this truth and proved their loyalty to their Inquisitor, an Acolyte may be submitted to terrible ordeals, invested with a dictate to destroy any who stray into damnation, and so become a Sin Eater. Grim in aspect and nature, a Sin Eater is a merciless warrior who is prepared and trained to meet the powers of the witch and the daemon head-on. The ordeal that creates a Sin Eater is a ritual of pain and damnation. While choirs of blind priests chant sacred verses, prospective Sin Eaters must confess every sin of thought, word, or deed that they have ever committed. No matter how slight the sin they must give it voice, and with every confessed sin their body is charred by a brand, cut with a blessed knife, or tattooed with ink mixed from the blood of heretics. The marks themselves are variously sacred, diabolic, or arcane and the ordeal persists until all of the subject’s sins have been confessed and their body is sheeted in marks of damnation and sacred power. Finally the Sin Eater is anointed with crematorium ash and proclaimed to be amongst the lost and damned and so capable of no further or greater sin. Once created, the sacred charge of a Sin Eater is the destruction of the daemon and the execution of the unclean without mercy or exception, saving only those who follow the ways of the Oblationist. Many Oblationists entrust their Sin Eaters with weapons of daemonic or malefic power, trusting that the will of the Sin Eater is enough to wield such weapons and stay true to his purpose. Thus unhallowed, scarred, and armed, the Sin Eater is a foe that any heretic within the Imperium, outside its bounds, or beyond its truth must fear. Becoming a Sin Eater Becoming a Sin Eater is as much an investiture of authority and trust from an Oblationist Inquisitor in an Acolyte as it is a choice on the part of that Acolyte—though the willingness of the Acolyte is paramount. The process of becoming a Sin Eater is a harrowing ordeal in which the Acolyte must mediate and pray while his skin is tattooed with arcane symbols and branded with marks both sacred and profane. At the end of this agonizing process the Acolyte has be born anew as an eater of sin and has acquired 2d10 Corruption Points and the Sin Scarred Trait. Required Career: Arbitrator, Assassin, or Guardsman. Other Requirements: Must be a follower of the Oblationist faction Alternate Rank: Rank 4 or higher (2,000 xp) Sin Eater Advances Category:Alternate Ranks